Cogno Alien Adventure
Cogno is a board game for 2-8 players where players learn science. Gameplay All players choose a character (one of: Quaestor, Phonica, Cogno, Scribo, Chrona, Gemini Twins, Undula, or Volo). The players must examine their characters, and place them on the 38 (Home Planet) space. Players can carry 0, 1, 2, or 3 fuel cells. Players start with none. The first to return to Space 38 (Home Planet) wins! Board The board is composed of multiple sections. (NOTE: See the glossary for details.) 38 (Home Planet) Everyone starts here. Players may move forward to 37 (Chaos) or 37 (Engine Misfired). Asteroid Field * 37 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 37 (Engine Misfired): As Cogno's engine misfired, he must roll again. * 36 (Obtain a Thermal Insulator): Causes Cogno to obtain a Thermal Insulator. * 36 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 35 (Engine Misfired): See above. * 35 (Obtain an Atmospheric Converter): Causes Cogno to obtain an Atmospheric Converter. * 34 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 34 (Obtain a Gravity Deflector): Causes Cogno to obtain a Gravity Deflector. * 33 (Hard Probability Pit): Cogno must roll a die 3 times. If it lands on 3 every time, Cogno obtains three pieces of gear. * 33 (Super Chaos): A Chaos space that adds a piece of gear to the reward. 32 (Mystery Planet 1) When Cogno enters, he must stop! Then he will need to spin the Planet Generator. If Cogno survives correctly, he must roll again. Neutron Starfield * 31 (Engine Misfired): See above. * 30 (Wormhole): A wormhole opened, and Cogno enters it if he has 2 or 3 fuel cells. The wormhole in question connects to another wider wormhole. * 29 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 28 (Refueling Stop): When Cogno enters, he must stop! Then he will refuel (quick and easy). (NOTE: A wormhole is open here.) * 27 (Black Hole Observation Station): If Cogno is on this, he sees Nonus. Nonus instructs him to roll for speed! If he rolls 1, he falls into the black hole, out of the white hole, and into the Parallel Universe. If he rolls 2, he moves to 26 (Obtain Undefined Gear). If he rolls 3, he moves to 15 (Mystery Planet 3). * 26 (Challenge): Cogno must ask a hard Chaos question to Phonica. If Phonica wins, nothing happens to her. If she loses, she moves to this space. * 25 (Medium Probability Pit): Cogno must roll a die twice. If it lands on 2 both times, Cogno obtains two pieces of gear. * 24 (Jump): Cogno must move to 22 (Mystery Planet 2) or 27 (Chaos). * 23 (Give Up Gear): Causes Cogno to drop one piece of gear. From here he can move to 22 (Mystery Planet 2) or 27 (Chaos). 22 (Mystery Planet 2) See above. Galactic Cluster * 27 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 26 (Obtain Undefined Gear): Causes Cogno to obtain whatever gear he wants. * 25 (Slow Ship): As Cogno's ship was slowed by gravity waves, see "Engine Misfired". * 24 (Wormhole): If Cogno went on this from 26 (Obtain Undefined Gear), he enters a wormhole that leads to 11 (Chaos), * 23 (Super Chaos): See above. * 22 (Stop): Cogno stops to study an amazing plant that communicates. * 21 (Obtain Food Converter): Causes Cogno to obtain a Food Converter. * 21 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 20 (Oh No!): If Cogno went on this from 22 (Mystery Planet 2) or 22 (Stop), he falls into the black hole, out of the white hole, and into the Parallel Universe. * 19 (Easy Probability Pit): Cogno must roll a die. If it lands on 1, Cogno obtains one piece of gear. * 18 (Super Chaos): See above. * 17 (Planet Cascade): See below. * 16 (Black Hole Observation Station): If Cogno is on this, he sees Nonus. Nonus instructs him to roll for speed! If he rolls 1, he falls into the black hole, out of the white hole, and into the Parallel Universe. If he rolls 2, he moves to 9 (Mystery Planet 4). If he rolls 3, he moves to 4 (Stop). 15 (Mystery Planet 3) See above. Star Nursery * 14 (Oh No!): If Cogno has 3 fuel cells, he falls into the black hole, out of the white hole, and into the Parallel Universe alongside Phonica. * 13 (Travelers): Causes Scribo to enter this space. * 12 (Challenge Wormhole): If Cogno got on here from 13 (Travelers), he enters a wormhole that leads to 26 (Challenge). * 11 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 10 (Wormhole): Cogno enters a wormhole that leads to 6 (Oh No!). 9 (Mystery Planet 4) See above. Space Elevator * 8 (None): No special effects. * 7 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 6 (Oh No!): If Cogno got on here from 7 (Chaos) (or 10 Wormhole), he falls into the black hole, out of the white hole, and into the Parallel Universe. * 5 (Engine Misfired): See above. * 4 (Stop): Cogno must stop for systems check! * 3 (Chaos): A Chaos space like any other. * 2 (Travelers): If Cogno got on here from 4 (Stop), he and Scribo swap places. 1 (Refueling Station) If Cogno has 0, 1, or 2 fuel cells, he must STOP RIGHT HERE! After that, he must roll again and move backwards. If Cogno has 3 fuel cells, he must STOP RIGHT HERE! After that, he must refuel. Wide Wormhole * 10 (Sudden Acceleration): Cogno's ship suddenly accelerated, and he loses one fuel cell. * 9 (Backwards Wormhole): Cogno must roll again. If he rolls 1, he enters a wormhole that leads to 22 (Mystery Planet 2). * 8 (Double Chaos): A Chaos space that adds an extra fuel cell to the reward. * 7 (Oh No!): If Cogno got on here from 8 (Double Chaos), he falls into the black hole, out of the white hole, and into the Parallel Universe. * 6 (Angtogrophia): Cogno is affected with the Angtogrophia virus! While he recovers, he returns to 38 (Home Planet) (this does not count as a win). * 5 (Charity): Each alien who has 3 fuel cells gives Cogno 2 (the fuel cell limit cannot be worked around). * 4 (Magnetar): Magnetar gamma rays destroy one of Cogno's pieces of gear. * 3 (Sudden Deceleration): See above, but he loses 2 fuel cells. Category:Cogno Board Game